


The Little Guess Monster

by LoveisaGayishword



Category: Haikyuu!!, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Disney Movies, Family, Family Shiratorizawa, How Do I Tag, I Basically Made This By Looking At The Script And Writing From There, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Maybe Ill finish it?, Mermaid Tendou Satori, Prince Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Isn't The Oldest Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisaGayishword/pseuds/LoveisaGayishword
Summary: This was a story that I started but never finished...... So here you go! I hope you enjoy it and if y'all REALLY want me to finish it then I guess I could for you guys.... (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Little Guess Monster

**Author's Note:**

> THIS MOVIE IS NOT MINE! This is seriously an idea I got fromsomeone making he little mermaid fanart so PLEASE!!!!!!!!

The ocean. A huge vast space of water. Where you could either thrive or die, depending on who you were. Living at 3.8 billion years old, water has memory. Tales from long ago sit in its mind. 

A ship, with intricate design, crashes against the waves. A beautiful wooden carving of a mermaid gracefully slicing the water. A sailor's song can be softly heard from the deck.

_ “I’ll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue _

_ And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho _

_ Look out lad, a mermaid be waitin’ for you _

_ In mysterious fathoms below” _

The sailors jostle around the ship, passing around beer barrels and singing amongst themselves. A little to the left, you see two men, distinguishable from their clothing. Obviously royalty, or something of the sort. 

The taller one, with olive hair and piercing brown eyes, his expression unreadable. You can see a quirk of a smile on the mans face. The other, however, is shorter, a pipe in his mouth and green in the face. 

“Isn’t this great?” The taller male speaks softly, but excitement in his words nonetheless. “The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face…” He takes a deep breath, and throws his arms out into the night sky. “A perfect day to be at sea” He finishes, the smile growing. 

“Oh yes…” The other man, about 5 or 6 inches shorter than the other, with tan skin turned pale and a sickly shade of green. His short hair sticking up in different directions, turned his head from where it was hanging off the side of the ship, gripping onto the wood. “Delightful…” 

A sailor piped up from next to him, “A fine strong wind and a following sea” He said, turning toward the taller and fixing him a toothy smile. “King Washijo must be in a friendly-type mood!” 

The males features washed over with confusion. 

“King Washijo?”

“Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad” Another sailor appeared at his side, elbowing him in the ribs with a fish in his hand. “Thought every good sailor knew about him”

“Merpeople! Ushijima, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense!” The male, whos new home was over the ships edge, quipped at the other. Ushijima raised an eyebrow. 

“But it ain’t nonsense, it’s the truth!” The sailor gestured wildly, the fish in his hand flopping along with his actions. Ushijima didn’t think his friends face could get any more green. “I’m tellin’ you, down in the depths of the ocean they live” The sailor fixes the (currently puking) man a cold glare, and the fish finally slips out of the mans hands. Ushijima watched it look almost relieved as it flopped back into the ocean. 

The sailors fell back into their routine, the song coming back ang plaguing Ushijimas mind of the idea of merpeople.

_ “Heave ho, heave ho.  _

_ In mysterious fathoms below…” _

____________________________

  
  


Under the water, however, is a different story. A castle, a beautiful and simple, though holding so much power through its intricate patterns and shells. All of it made of coral. Inside the concert hall, merfolk fill the room, tucking their tails underneath the benches. Their voices echo through the concert hall, but quiet at the same time. The sounds die down as a fanfare sounds through the room, some merpeople letting out cheers before the place becomes silent. 

A lonely seahorse swims out into the middle of the stage. He clears his throat, his small squeaky voice somehow booming through the room. 

“Ahem… His royal highness, king Washijo!” The crowd erupts in roaring cheers, as an old merman, sitting on a small stool inside of a shell chariot, being pulled by two dolphins. The animals squeaked quietly while the king waves from his transport gliding in the water across the room. 

“And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Kuroo!” The crab itself was brought in a chariot much like the kings, although it was about 20 times smaller, fitting the dark red crabs bottom and being pulled by two goldfish, who tugged at the reigns and almost knocked Kuroo out of his seat. Pulling the reins harshly, he brought himself next to the king, who still waved his hand at the people. 

“I’m really looking forward to this performance, Kuroo.” The king said gruffly, although soft. The crab perked up at the comment, nodding his head enthusiastically. 

“Oh, your majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted! Your daughters- they will be spectacular!” Kuroo says, looking at the king expectantly. Washijos lips stretch into a smile.

“Yes, especially my little Satori” The king speaks softly, settling himself into his personal balcony right next to the stage. Kuroo nods his head, making sure the annoyance isn’t present on his face or words. 

“Yes, yes, he has the most beautiful voice” Kuroo says, flicking the reins and pulling away from the king. “If he’d show up for rehearsals once in a while…” The crab grumbles under his breath. 

Once he reaches the conducting podium and releases the goldfish from where they pulled him, he pulls himself out of the shell, before turning and tugging the music out of the shell from behind him. He sets it up and holds his baton, tapping it on the side to get the attention of the orchestra made solely of fish and octopi. He brings the baton up, the orchestra watching his every move. He brings it down, moving it in a fast rhythm, and the orchestra follows with music. 

Three shells slowly move up from under the stage, opening to find six different mermen, all beautiful with different colored accessories coordinated to their tails. They all open their mouths to sing. 

_ “Ah, we are the sons of Washijo. _

_ Great father who loves us and named us well: _

_ Eita,Oohira, Kawanishi, Hayato, Kenjirou, Tsutomu. _

_ And then there is the middle in his musical debut,” _

A shell, much like the ones the other six came into the stage in, rose to the surface, except this one was a shimmering green. It seemed the king had a favorite. Not that the other siblings really minded. They knew their father still loved them. 

_ “Our seventh other brother, we're presenting him to you, _

_ To sing a song Kuroo wrote, his voice is something sweet, _

_ He’s our brother, Sa-to . . .” _

The shell opened to reveal….

Nothing. 

The six brothers all gasped, and Kuroo looked over the podium, before ducking and bringing his head back over as if that little trick would magically make Satori appear before him. He turned his head to see the reddening face of King Washijo. He pushed himself up in the water with his tail, his trident glowing fiercely, showing his anger.

“ **_SATORI!_ ** ”

__________________

  
  


Satori Washijo, the absolutely beautiful middle child of Washijo Tanji, with fire red hair and a just as fiery personality. His brothers, he told himself, were the best people in the world for putting up with their fathers favoritism with Satori, with his seaweed green tail and red hair and matching crimson eyes, currently watching with amusement clear on his features as he watched the light brown fish flutter around in the water. 

“Satori, wait for me!” The fish called out to his best friend. Tendou let out a snort. 

“Asahi, hurry up!” The little fish huffed and puffed, finally getting closer to the merman.

“You know I can’t swim that fast” Asahi said, giving Satori a look. Tendou turned around.

A sunken ship. It was beautiful, although broken to pieces it was still so preserved in the water. The underside of the ship crashed into a rock, being stabbed forever. Tendou could  _ feel _ Asahi trembling beside him.

“There it is,” Tendou breathed, swimming closer to the ship at a snails pace. “Isn’t it fantastic?”

Asahi looked up toward the ship. He gulped, looking up at the towering figure that looked like it would fall of this boulder at any second. He gave Satori a wavy smile. 

“Yeah… sure… it- it’s great” Asahis voice cracked, “Now let’s get outta here.” He turned, waiting for Satori to take the lead. 

“You’re not getting cold fins now, are you?” Tendou sighed jokingly, crossing his arms over his bare chest. 

“Who, me?” Asahi asked, pointing a trembling fin toward himself. “No way! It’s just, it, err…” Asahi looked around, trying to find an excuse on why he thought he was surely going to die if his fin touched a piece of dust in that ship. “It looks damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough” Asahi coughed weakly and unconvincingly into a curled fin. Satori rolled his eyes. 

“All right” Satori turned and started toward the port hole right in front of him. “I’m going inside. You can stay here and… watch for sharks” Satori nods at him before slipping through the porthole window. 

Asahi nods, feeling proud of being given that job. “Okay, yeah- you go. I’ll stay and-”

Wait. Asahi was not proud of his job.

“What? Sharks?! Satori!” Asahi darted toward the porthole he watched Satori go into. His body was too big to fit. Giving the fish the horrible realization of  _ ‘I have to go on a diet’  _ coursing through his brain. 

“Tendou… I cant… I mean- Satori, help!” Asahi cried, wiggling his body and pushing the wood below himself with his fins to try and get out. Satori took a minute, letting all the laughter he had escape him before wiping his eyes.

“Oh, Asahi” He says, taking hold of Asahis fins and pulling. 

Asahis fear caused his voice to drop into a whisper “Satori, do you really think there might be sharks out here?” Tendou giggles, him and the fish completely missing the shadow (that looked suspiciously like a shark) passing by. 

“Asahi, don’t be such a guppy!” Satori comments, willing his finned friend to be skinnier because he wasn't the most fit merman.

finally pulling Asahi out of the porthole with a low ‘pop’. The fish huffed, crossing his fins across his body. 

‘’I’m not a guppy” He says, pushing his body to catch up with Satori. “This is great - I mean, I really love this.” Asahi drawled sarcastically, hoping Satori would  _ get the freaking hint. _ He swam around, looking at his surroundings as he continued his guilt trip 

“Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-” He turned, hopefully facing Satori while he gave his best friend puppy dog eyes. Instead, he came face to face with the skull of a pirate, its hat still on and gold teeth shining.

He screamed and backed up, hoping to get as far away from the horrifying artifact as he could, preferably, in the comfort of his own home. He bumped into a pillar, the brittle wood creaking and breaking from the small impact. Asahi covered his head with his fins, while pieces of wood fell from above. He called out Satoris name and swam as fast as he could to where Satori was floating. Tendou opened his arms with a worried look on his face.

Asahi crashed into his friend, sending Satori onto his back with an ‘oof.’

“Oh, are you okay?” He looked down at his friend, who pulled back trembling violently. 

“Yeah, sure,” Asahi squeaked out. “No problem, I’m okay…” 

Satori checked his friend out once, before looking up at the new path that was created by the shaking fish. He swam up, looking around at the new room that he could now be available to. A flicker of something caught Satori’s eye, and he turned his head. 

There, on a few pieces of broken wood, was a shiny… thing. It was silver, with one end wider than the other. The wide end was shaped into three spikes. 

“Oh my gosh!” Tendou exclaimed, pushing his tail back and forth to get to the shiny thing. “Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?” He asked Asahi, picking it up and running his fingers over the smooth object. Asahi popped his body out from behind him, getting a closer look at the object. 

“Wow, cool! But, err…” He said, squinting his eyes at the object to see if it would look like something he was familiar with. “What is it?” 

“I don't know...” Satori answered honestly. “But I bet Bokuto will!” He said, shoving the thing into the bag he had brought for this exact moment. 

Satori turned, picking up a round hollow thing that he looked through. Asahi watched him, but froze as a shadow passed by where they were yet again. Asahi started to tremble again, turning to look out the huge window the ship sported. 

“What was that? Did you hear something?” Asahi said, looking from one end of the window to the other. He turned, ready to warn Satori that they should leave,  _ now, _ when Satori piped up from where he was examining the round thing. 

“Asahi, will you relax? Nothing is going to happen.” Satori said, a scowl on his features and a sigh in his words, stuffing the other object into his bag, her turned to reprimand the fish, when-

“AAHHHH!!” Asahi is swimming away from a shark, its jaws clamping down and breaking the frail wood and destroying it in its wake. “Run!! Run!!” The fish darted around, the shark following “We're gonna die!!”

They race around the boat, the shark following and clamping its jaws down whenever it gets close to the two. Eventually, Tendou outsmarts it, swimming around and going through the top of an anchor for the ship. The shark swims through, getting caught in the trap. Thrashing around, it snaps its jaws, waiting for one of them to swim into its mouth. With a surge of confidence, Asahi swims up to the shark. 

“You big bully!” Asahi says, blowing a raspberry into the shark's face. Having enough, the shark snaps its jaws, just centimeters away from the fish’s face. Asahi jumps before turning and swimming right behind Satori. 

Laughing, Tendou breathes out “Asahi, you really are a guppy” 

“I am not” Snaps the fish. 

________________

Above the water, a solemn boulder peeks above the surface, lined with human trinkets and the crowns nest of a ship, broken from years ago. Inside the basket-like object, sits sticks and hay. A lonely seagull sits there, with unruly black and white feathers all over his body. He stands on his small island, a telescope in his wings. He watches all around at only the sea. The telescope, however, is backwards in his grasp. Humming a tune, he keeps watch of his home. 

“Bokuto!” A voice calls out. Bokuto, the seagull, turns his body at the intruder. He looks through the telescope (still the wrong way) and sees a merman- very far away- it’s Tendou

“Woah!” Bokuto calls out, his beak stretching into a grin “Merman off the port bow! Tendou! How you doin’, bro?” Bokuto lowers the telescope, only to come face to face with Tendou. Jumping, Bokuto shouts “Woah! What a swim!” 

“Look what we found!”

Sorry, this is where it ends. If yall really like it, I can probably keep going with it. I hope you enjoy though (๏д๏)(๏д๏)(๏д๏)


End file.
